Comfort and Stories
by ChocolateIsMyDoom
Summary: "He went to rescue me. Me!" [...] "And I'm just sitting here, without doing anything, without looking for him as he looked for me." [...] They all took turns trying to cheer Annabeth up, but it was a waste of time. Only Piper can help her. Implied Percabeth. Just something I thought that could happen.


Piper watched Jason from far away.

Any other person who did this _would_ be called a stalker, but Piper was his girlfriend, so she was okay. His blonde hair shone in the sun, and Piper silently wondered if he wasn't a son of Apollo –his good looks were just _so_ good.

But the aura of power around him confirmed that his father was Jupiter, and Piper could only sigh in longing, he _was_, after all, trying to spend some time with Annabeth. He was trying to joke around with her and trying to take her to the canoe lake.

The all tried, they got turns to try to cheer her up, delicately trying to take off her mind from the _Argo II. _Of course, the key word was tried.

Piper flicked her choppy brown hair as she thought about Annabeth's boyfriend: Percy Jackson. He was kind of a legend here at camp, even _Clarisse_ had some respect for him, or as she would say: "Prissy is just an idiot. But a good idiot. Don't let him know I said that, thought."

Piper giggled, but then she saw Annabeth, and she stopped.

Jason looked alarmed, and the Daughter of Athena was yelling at him, tears falling down her cheeks. She seemed to be furious, and Piper ran to Jason. It was _not_ a good idea to have any demigod close to a furious Annabeth.

"What happened?" she asked,"Tell me" charm speak covered her voice.

Annabeth was strong, but she blurted it out "He was messing with Percy."

Silence.

Then:

"I was not!" complained Jason "I just said, 'Maybe he's changed, Annabeth, maybe he's not Percy anymore.'" He paused "That's it."

And he just walked away.

"You know that isn't true, don't you, Piper?" asked Annabeth hopefully

Piper bit her lip and started to say, "Annabeth –"

Her eyes widened "Not you, too!"

She ran to her cabin, faster than Piper thought possible.

Piper sighed and went after her. It was her turn, after all, she saw as she checked an undercover watch.

She found her in her bed, sobbing quietly. Things like, "No, Percy, don't leave me" or "Stupid Seaweed Brain, I should've walked away before"

Go Figure.

When she saw Piper, she stopped sobbing and took some papers, pretending to study them, "Go away, Piper! I'm busy!"

"Of course you are." Piper climbed to Annabeth's bed and sat in it "Hey, Beth –"

"Don't call me that!"

" –it is possible that he's changed. I mean, a _Roman_ Camp, and he's _Greek_. He may be a bit different, Annabeth. But Jason's great! And he's a roman."

Annabeth looked up from her notes and looked at Piper, "But I love him just the way he is."

Piper gasped when she heard the word _love_, but Annabeth was in a row.

"You know, when he was like _twelve_ he battled the Minotaur. _The Minotaur_. And then he fought Ares, the war god, and won. And even before that, he went to the Underworld and came back, with me and Grover. He's a hero, Piper. You just don't know him. He did so many things –especially for me. Did you know he saved me from the Sirens? From myself? Did you know he _hold up the sky_ for _me_? He went to rescue me. Me! He turned down the offer to be a god for _me_. And I'm just sitting here, without doing anything, without looking for him as he looked for me, and I'm supposed to let Jason insult him? No. He will probably have forgotten me. This is the only thing I have left. He will have to come back as Greek as he left, or he just won't be Percy."

Piper was a bit dazed. Her brain barely registered some point like: who is Grover? Or, they went to Siren's Bay? Why? But most of her was Aphrodite squeaking style. Something like this: OMG! He held up THE FREAKIN' SKY for her! Turned down being a GOD? Which really irritated her, she didn't want to be so selfish when Annabeth was so close to breaking point.

So she grabbed her wrists and looked at her in the eye, "If Percy is anything as you describe him, then trust me, because I know love when I see it, he will come back to you, probably with memories, and he will still be Percy."

A tear rolled down Annabeth's cheek, but she wiped it, and, before Piper's eyes, she transformed into her normal self, becoming the hard steel daughter of Athena everyone knew.

"You are right, Piper, sitting here is not useful, I need to help with the _Argo II_. Goodbye."

Piper sighed and left, sure that Annabeth was still as bad as she had been, but before she went out the door, she hears a soft, "Thank you"

Two months, three days, five hours and thirty-one seconds later:

As Annabeth ran towards the raven haired boy, Piper felt sure this was Percy Jackson. She smiled as Annabeth and him kissed, then frowned when she punched him, and then smiled again when he laughed.

"You… Seaweed Brain." Said Annabeth, a permanent smile across her face.

Piper nodded, sure that her job there was done. Who knew? Maybe being an Aphrodite kid was _this,_ helping couples and such.

As she turned arpund to face Jason, she saw Percy Jackson, in his sea-green eyes a knowing glint, and he nodded.

Piper nodded back, and Jason asked her, "What was that about?"

Piper smirked, "That, my friend, is between Percy Jackson and myself"


End file.
